Blind Like Me
by SebastiansManifestation
Summary: Request Fic Karkat lost his temper again, and Terezi wants to make sure he never does it again. When the lights are off, who's REALLY in control? Sorry I suck at summaries. Terezi/Karkat Smut. One shot. Review? 3


**_I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! IF I DID OWN HOMESTUCK TENTABULGES WOULD BE CANON_**

**A/N Request for c4rc1nobloodk33p3r on Tumblr c:**

* * *

"I'm fucking sorry, okay?" Karkat called through the door leading to Terezi's chambers. In all fairness, she had a right to be angry at him. As usual, he was being an obnoxious dick. "I'm sorry for losing my temper and screaming at you. In my defense, you should be fucking used to it by now!" He spat a bit quieter, immediately smacking himself in the head. "Holy shit why can't I just fucking apologize?" He argued with himself for a bit before the door smashed open, almost hitting him square in the face. "Woah fucking watch it, will you?" He screeched as Terezi appeared, smiling deviously at him. "You say fuck too much." She giggled and pulled him into the room with her.

Karkat grunted as he tripped over a stray "defendant' and landed on the smooth floor. For some reason, Terezi always kept her room as cold as a polar bear's ass cheek, causing Karkat to shiver. Terezi snapped off the lights, leaving the two in chilly darkness. "What the fuck, Tz, I can't see a damn thing!" Karkat hissed, his eyes failing to adjust to the pitch darkness. "That's the point, Karkles. I can see you, but you can't see me." Terezi giggled darkly.

The teal-blooded troll's voice seemed to come from no direction at all. The mystery of it all caused another shiver to run all the way down Karkat's spine. "This isn't fucking funny, you crazy blind bitch! Stop with the fucking games!" Karkat called into the darkness, his frustration echoing across the walls.

Terezi's hands appeared out of no where, capturing her shorter friend's hips from behind. "But I love games, Karkles." She cackled madly, sliding her fingers all around Karkat's body, carefully and slyly guiding his layers of clothing off.

"W-what the fuck are you doing? Stop i-" Karkat tried to fight, but it was very half-hearted. It had been a very long time since anyone- especially Terezi -had touched him anything close to this intimately. He missed it. In fact, he was so lost in her touches, that he barely noticed his quickly diminishing amount of clothes. That is, until long and calloused fingers ran down his bare chest.

The mutant's heart paused for an unhealthy second, his breath catching deep in his throat. "Terezi..." He hissed quietly.

A soft chuckle echoed from behind him, "You won't escape me this time, Mr. Vantas." She grunted as she flipped him over with one smooth movement. A "Hnff!" came from the boy as he was flipped onto his back. "Ready?" Terezi soothed. Karkat nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head back.

Slowly, Terezi extended a finger to graze the small slit underneath Karkat's abdomen. As she stroked slowly, small tentacles creeped out from the slit, slithering over her hand. She smiled, "You're so cute, Karkles~" Karkat huffed in reply. Terezi giggled and let the tentacles slide over her hand before petting and stroking them, feeling the red juices ooze over her wrists. Her hand rose as she licked it lightly. The teal female reached out to Karkat's mouth, "Taste yourself, Karkitty!" She snickered. Karkat was panting from the former petting, but wasn't lost enough to do such a gross thing. "Go fuck yourself." He sneered. "tut tut! That's not what I want!" Terezi clicked, lining Karkat's lips with his own slime.

While Karkat cleaned his mouth, Terezi smiled and this time lowered her head to the tangle of tentacles, lapping at them with her long and experienced tongue. Karkat moaned loudly and grunted out, "T-Terezi please..." Terezi hummed and slipped a tongue into his nook, continuing to play with the tentacles as the wrapped around her fingers. "You taste delicious..." She purred as she licked out his nook. "Fuck I'm getting close..." Karkat's moan seemed to shake the room, for it vibrated through Terezi's body. At this point, her own teal tentacles had slid out of her slit, soaking her panties. She moaned with him and moved one hand down to stroke herself lovingly. "That's it, Karkat... Just one moment..." Taking a break from petting herself, she reaches to the side to get some of her rope. She removed herself from Karkat, ignoring his screech of impatient protest. "What the fuck TZ? I'm so FUCKING CLOSE!" Terezi grabbed his arms and moved him to another part of the floor, so she could fasten his flailing arms to the legs of her desk. She grinned as he realized his position and bucked his hips up, his tentacles thrashing in anticipation. Slowly, Terezi lowered her hips down to his, her tentabuldge entwining with his. A loud moan erupted from both of the troll's lips. "Holy shit..." Karkat whispered. They kissed deeply as their tentacles wrapped around each other, few venturing into the nooks of the respected trolls. As they kissed, they tangled their fingers in each other's hair, taking time to stroke the sweet spots of their horns. After another minute of closeness and touch, Karkat pulled away from Terezi's mouth to bite his lip to keep from screaming as his release came out of his nook. With this new liquid gliding over Terezi, she came aswell. The two breathed heavily before kissing again in a small puddle of their genetic material, they'd clean up later.

**A/N **Well that was fun! Mind you this is only my third fanfic that I've written, and I'm not very good at hetero pairings sorry... Well I hope this was what you wanted! Be sure to review c: 3


End file.
